Taking Over Me
by MsKrum
Summary: Hermione is feeling overwhelmed with all the Drama going on since Snape Killed Dumbledore. When trying to clear her mind, she is found by an unexpected visitor! A Songfic to Evanesence's Taking Over Me


Disclaimer : Characters belong to JKR. Lyrics belong to Evanesance & their people. Just, simply put, not mine.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do... _

Hermione Granger was known for following the rules. Her parents, teachers and friends trusted her completely. So whenever she felt a need to break the rules, she usually went un-detected or, at the very least, un-punished. It was a warm July night, and the bushy-haired teenager couldn't get to sleep, so she decided to climb out her bedroom window and walk to a river near her house. Although she never was much of a swimmer, the sound of running water always calmed her nerves. She felt constantly restless these days, with all the drama going on. In a few weeks, it could possibly be the last time she saw Harry, her friend. Dumbledore, her mentor, was dead. Snape, her former-crush had killed him. All of those facts bothered her.

For someone who was so logical and in control of her mind, she couldn't shake the fact that she used to love the man that had killed Albus Dumbledore. He always seemed so in control, smart and dignified. She could never imagine he would do such a thing, when her really was a nice man. He constantly appeared in her dreams and she wondered if he even thought about how much his actions had affected everyone. Everyone including her.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you To live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me _

His actions had affected everyone a to a great extent. Everyone hated him and they showed it. He was a commonly discussed topic in the Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks. She had even seen a girl in Hogsmeade wearing a "I Hate Snape" tee-shirt. Everyone simply hated him because he killed Dumbledore, a source of hope in a war of despair. What bugged Hermione is how narrowminded everyone was being. Yes, Snape killed Dumbledore, but everyone was acting like he strolled up to the Headmaster's office and on impulse, shot an Unforgivable Curse right through the old man's chest. That wasn't the case, Hermione thought. He had confided in her all the troubles being a double agent and she realized that he probably had no choice. If he wasn't on all of the ministries 'Most Wanted' posters, was dubbed the 'Most hated Wizard' by Witch Weekly, and considered a 'Mortal threat' by The Minister of Magic, she would have loved one last conversation with him, but at the present state, that seemed near-impossible.

She had tried to cast tracking Charms on him, and even looked around the shady parts of London to find him, but he seemed to be a very skilled at hiding. If the Ministry couldn't find him, chances are, she couldn't either.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand _

_I knew you loved me then _

As Hermione was thinking about all this, she failed to notice the tears falling down her cheek. All of this emotion was hard to deal with, especially when she was held in such high esteem with her parents and the public in general. She wasn't supposed to love a murderer. He was forbidden. If her feelings were ever discovered, she would be shunned, especially by Harry.

A hand interrupted her thoughts. A familiar hand, placed on her left shoulder. She Jumped up, spun around, and came face-to-face with Severus Snape.

"But... How? Why?"

" I only have a short amount of time. We can't be seen"

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, his lips met hers.

A/N : Thanks for reading! I know that this isn't the most popular pairing, especially after HBP, but if you do review, and you have something to say, make a comment about the work, and not the pairing, please :) When I first heard this song, I immediately thought of this story. I hope you liked it!


End file.
